Feeding
by KinInTheNight
Summary: Fai is hungry but he won't admit it. What happens when he does? **note** SPOILERS, YAOI, LEMON. Disclaimer... i do not own any of the characters! this is all CLAMP! i loves CLAMP...


Hello! So, this is my first Fanfic on my favorite pairing... I do not own these characters, they are from Tsubasa and from the minds of CLAMP. **disclaimer, don't kill mee! ahh!** so anyway... enjoy!

* * *

Feeding

Kurogane looks at Fai, perched like an angel from hell in the window seat. The strap from his eyepatch flutters in the drafts with his blonde hair, bleached and stained silver in the moonlight. He can tell from the way his muscles twitch and his weight shifts that he is restless and uneasy, and the fact that it's two in the morning just proves his point more. He couldn't sleep either; his thoughts whirling and spinning about his head just kept sleep from settling into his mind and bringing him peace. Princess Sakura's strange behavior as well as the disappearance of "Syorran" with Fai's eye just weren't letting him rest, so he went for a moonlit shower, basking his muscular body in warm water and scrubbing every last inch of it down of sweat, blood and grime in general. Only a red towel hangs around his waist now, barely holding to his hips, the mage's thin silhouette just catching his gaze.  
"You're hungry," he growls, entering the room. Fai turns, surprised. His eye is darker then usual, and not just from the shadows. His clothes from this world show part of his lower stomach and his low rising pants and his hair fans out around his face, eye dragging its gaze down Kurogane's figure.  
"Kurogane," he smiles, glancing back up to his face. "You scared me."  
"You're hungry," he repeats, taking a step closer to Fai, who shakes his head.  
"Now, what would make you think that?" he grins innocently, eyeing that towel with a lusty air. Kurogane steps right up to him, roughly pulling his chin up to stare him in the eye.  
"Don't lie to me, dammit, if I ask if you're hungry, I know you're damn hungry and you better tell me the truth."  
Fai stares, his heart fluttering. Kurogane can feel his soft skin under his rough fingertips, the vampire blood pulsing just underneath the pale organ.  
"Kurogane... You never asked. You just states," Fai smiles softly into Kurogane's violent glare smoldering from his scarlet eyes.  
_Damn mage just had to point that out_, he snarls to himself.  
"Are you hungry?" he restates gruffly, taking a step back and releasing Fai. His vision-impaired stare once again flits down to that towel, gaze lingering longer then it should.  
"Well..."  
"Mage," he snaps. Fai flinches.  
"Fai," he corrects Kurogane weakly, deftly avoiding the matter. He fidgets and attempts to step around Kurogane, but he grabs his forearm and yanks him back close, only an inch away from his face.  
"Are you hungry?" his deep voice sends a chill through Fai, and he feels the first clutches of his arousal pushing his head against his pants.  
"Yes," he quietly squeaks, a tiny smirk on his lips as he admits defeat.  
"That's what I thought," Kurogane huffs. He moves away, dropping Fai's limb from his grasp and strutting away to the door he shuts with the heel of his hand. Fai stands mesmerized as he watched Kurogane move around with only that towel swishing around his legs. He travels from the door to the couch, sitting himself down with his arms slung across the back and head thrown back, crimson eyes shut lightly.  
"Feed," he rumbles. Fai takes a delicate baby step but hesitates, glancing around.  
"But I don't have a knife," he protests in a whiny voice. Kurogane grunts.  
"Be creative," something in his voice hushes Fai in his slow approach, fearful that Kurogane will just up and leave him alone and hungry or that it's a a dream, a fantasy in his own imagination. But no, the uncomfortable straining of his pants material against the head of his cock assures him that it isn't, because for whatever reason he's becoming more and more turned on by this situation. He hesitates again beside Kurogane, panning his view across his tanned, muscled skin, feeling himself grow harder.  
"Kurogane..." he sets himself down on the ninja's lap, curling his limber legs around his waist as he perches on his knees. Kurogane is silent and still, accepting his role as game. Fai sighs, a playful upturn on his lips. "Kurogane, you're like a rock."  
He splays his hands out on Kurogane's stomach, leaning in and letting his lips brush between the two muscles of his chest. Kurogane stiffens, feeling the contrast of his cold hands and warm lips.  
_ What is that bastard doing? And why is it turning me on?_  
Fai moves his lips up to his neck, resting their softness on the hollow spt and feeling each pump of his heart throb against his mouth. His lips pull back in a half snarl with always a smile, taking his elongated nail and slitting a small gash in the side of Kurogane's throat. His lips enclose over the pooling blood, the coppery taste filling his mouth as he suckles off of Kurogane's life force. One hand grips his shoulder while the other lies flat on his stomach, wrist right below his belly button and tips of fingers close to his steadily growing erection.  
"Shit," Kurogane hisses. He feels the towel come loose when Fai shifts and knocks it from its knot, his boner sticking into the air, entirely too close to Fai's hand for comfort.  
"Kurogane? Did I hurt you?" Fai is panting, his much needed nutrition greedily spread on his lips and only part of his hunger seized. Kurogane squirms with his hands in too awkward a position to fix his dilemma.  
"Are you done?" he shifts his hips, trying to snatch the towel. Bad move. Fai glances down and sees his dick pointing up at him. His eye widens in surprise and Kurogane grunts in impatience, eyes still closed so he doesn't know what's going on. "Well?"  
Fai smirks wickedly, grabbing onto his shaft in one hand and biting his lip with his other hand halting his blood flow, cutting off his shocked bellow.  
"No," he purrs, voice oozing in lust. "I've just begun."  
Kurogane is frozen. He tastes his blood in his mouth as Fai kisses him, sliding his tongue in and tangling it tantalizingly around his. He feels his fingers slowly stroke up and down, tightening his abdomen. He feels the warm blood flowing down his newly washed collar and trickle down his chest, tickling his skin. Another grunt escapes Kurogane's lips, never much to moan and trying to hold back. Fai laughs, breaking away but leaving one finger on the tip of his head, sending electric shocks down his spine.  
"Kurogane isn't dominant here," he chuckles. "It seems like mommy is today."  
Kurogane's eyes flash open, the pleasure he felt only a moment ago clouded in fury.  
"You want dominant?" he snarls, flipping Fai over with a yelp. The towel flies onto the rug and he pins the vampire's arms down, his own body hovering above. "I'll show you dominant."  
"Kurogane-" protests Fai as Kurogane tears off his shirt, cutting off his words with his mouth. Fai quiets, bringing his arms up and around Kurogane's neck. Kurogane pulls away and holds Fai's arms down to look at his body. He's thin but toned, slim and feminine. A growl sounds in his throat and Fai giggles.  
"Kurogane has a boner..." he teases. Kurogane slides down Fai's pants, making him gasp.  
"So do you," he eyes him, pale and thick with blonde hair around his base. Fai squirms uncomfortably.  
"Kurogane-" he starts. Again Kurogane silences him, lowering his body onto and pulling his hair. Fai winces as he bites his neck, licks his jaw, but as he relaxes his hold his breath is little pants and moans as Kurogane's lips travel lower, across and hesitating on his nipples and down right below his belly button. Fai whimpers, twisting and whining for more. He's had a harder hard-on in his life, not even watching Kurogane in the bath and touching himself unmercifully with a sock in his mouth, wishing it were the warrior's hands on him instead of his own. Now that his wish has come true, even without the help of Yûko, he doesn't want it to ever end. Kurogane trails one hand on the underside of his fancy with his lips on the top and looks up at Fai's glazed expression, cupping his hand around and tracing slight patterns.  
"Oh, Kuro-sexy..." his anger slowly slips as he's pleasured, the nicknames returning in his barely functional state. He writhes and arcs up for him to touch him more, his hand moving down to the inside of his right thigh. "Kuro-rough, touch me... Kuro..."  
Kurogane levels his face out with Fai's, his eyes wild and animal but body language refined and twitchy. He's huffing, a dark smile on his face.  
"I'll touch you," he growls. He puts his other hand between Fai's thin legs and pulls them roughly apart, holding them spread with his knees and moving his hands onto his ribs. "Flexible little bastard, aren't we?" he takes his index finger and holds it to Fai's open lips, ragged breaths bursting out from between them. He slides two more in between the spongy things, letting him suck and caress his fingers with his bloodstained tongue. Kurogane groans slightly and pulls them out with a small smacking noise. Fai stares with a huge eye, unable to make any noise but small whimpers and moans with Kurogane's dick touching on his, both of them rubbing slightly and teasing them both with the slight brushing. A small strand of spit still ties the tip of Kurogane's index finger and Fai's bottom lip together, but the connection is lost as he slides his hand down the inside of his warm thigh and pushed it into his opening. Fai's body jerks and a mewl escapes his lips, accompanied by his latest nickname.  
"Oh, Kuro-wet!" he cries. Kurogane doesn't reply, taking the finger slowly in and out and feeling Fai writhe beneath him. He adds another feeling him buck, and slowly scissors him open. Fai screams out and Kurogane uses his free hand to muffle him, inserting a third finger. He's half worries that he'll cum before he starts, but he's ready to go now, once he sticks one more thing into Fai's mouth.  
"Suck my dick," he orders, pulling Fai up by his shoulders. He complies without a thought, doubling over and pulling Kurogane in. He groans loudly in his wetness but only lets him bob around for so long, pulling him away by his hair again and pushing him down backwards, his cock sufficiently lubricated.  
"Mage," he snarls. "You better let me cum before you finish."  
He shoves his member into Fai with a violent thrust. Fai lets out a blood-curdling shriek, Kurogane's hand only able to muffle do much. He groans, never even imagining Fai would ever be this tight. He thrusts his hips again, feeling his muscles contract around his erection and body shudder with it all.  
Fai mewls and moans and screams, hands gripping onto Kurogane's broad shoulders and leaving deep welts. His eye is glazed over and glassy, dick slapping against Kurogane's stomach with each push. Kurogane groans and growls, one hand over Fai's mouth and the other squeezing the head of the couch almost to the point of splintering.  
"Kuro... Kuro... Kuro... K... uro..." Fai moans between gasps, the part of his name that he chants laced and strung with pure ecstasy. Kurogane is reaching his climax with him, each fuck faster and harder then the last. Fai's head thunks against the arm of the couch.  
Thunk. Thunk. Thunkthunk. Thunkthunk thunk thunk thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk.  
Their cries echo around the room and Fai goes first, spattering strings and flops of white seed all across Kurogane's abs, dripping and sticking to his own navel as well. He shrieks Kurogane's name, back arching up and hands tightening too much for comfort. Stars flash before his eyes and he can't breathe, nothing but this unmatched pleasure all he can fathom. Kurogane acts much the same.  
"Fucking Fai!" he groans just as Fai's orgasm comes to an explosive ending, his manliness shooting out and oozing around his penis. His body shudders and collapses, trapping Fai underneath him. They lie like that for a long time, panting and huffing with small entry moans and groans escaping their lips. After what seems like hours Kurogane composes himself and stands up, everywhere from his waist to his knees oozing in their spunk.  
"I just took a damn shower," he growls, glaring down at himself. Fai laughs breathlessly from the couch, still spread out wide open and exposed with his left arm and leg thrown off the edge of the loveseat, his right resting on his stomach.  
_My ass will never be the same_, he sighs internally. _Oh, well._  
"Kuro-doggy," he pants, gulping air. Kurogane turns his glare to him.  
"What?" he picks up his towel, wiping himself off but leaving sticky residue and red lint. Fai gazes up at him, affection radiating out from his body.  
"Kuro-doggy, I'm not hungry anymore," he says with a smile. "But next time when I am... Can I be on top?"


End file.
